Hot gas path components of gas turbines are subjected to high air loads and high acoustic loads during operation which, combined with the elevated temperatures and harsh environments, may damage the components over time. Both metal and ceramic metallic matrix (“CMC”) components may be vulnerable to such damage, although CMC components are typically regarded as being more susceptible than metallic counterparts, particularly where CMC components are adjacent to metallic components.
Damage from air loads and acoustic loads may be pronounced in certain components, such as turbine shrouds, which include a hot gas path-facing sub-component which is not fully secured to, but in contact with, a non-hot gas path-facing sub-component. By way of example, due to air loads and acoustic loads, the inner shroud of a turbine shroud assembly may vibrate against and be damaged by the outer shroud during operation. Additionally, inner shrouds may rotate relative to the outer shrouds during operation. For example, transiently, turbine blades may rub the shroud, imparting a circumferential load on the shroud, which can cause the inner shroud to twist since the center of the blade is aft of the center of the shroud.